


Warmth

by Blue_Sparkle



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, PWP, Smut, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 04:43:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2455139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Sparkle/pseuds/Blue_Sparkle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nori returns home after a day out in the ice and snow, but Dwalin's there to make him feel comfortable again</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nowitsaparty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nowitsaparty/gifts).



There were some things about Nori’s work that Dwalin didn’t want to know the specifics of, some he didn’t need to even hear about, and certain things he wasn’t allowed to, for the sake of secrecy. What Dwalin did know though, was that Nori would have spent the better part of the day outside of the mountain that night, and that it was deep winter.

Dwalin wasn’t sure when Nori would come back, but he knew that Nori would be cold and grouchy when he did so. Which was all Dwalin really needed to know to make sure his husband would feel welcome and comfortable in their home.

Closer to the evening Dwalin made sure the stack of logs next to the living room’s fireplace was filled, before building a nice big fire. There was a wargskin rug set out close by it, and Dwalin placed their most comfortable blankets on it as well, should Nori want them. When everything in that room was warm and cosy, he prepared some mulled wine, just spicy enough to warm a freezing Dwarf right to the core. He knew that Nori always carried food in his pockets when going out for this long, so Dwalin didn’t have to worry about preparing a good meal as well.

All that was left after that was done, was to wait, and Dwalin had all the time in the world.

 

*

When Nori stumbled in through the door his coat was dripping and causing small puddles to form at his feet. Wet ice and snow stuck to the scarf that covered his face and to his clothes, and Nori looked as miserable as Dwalin had expected him to be.

His expression did ease when he was greeted by his husband, and he held still when Dwalin started to undress him.

“What a pleasant surprise,” Nori whispered in a rough voice as Dwalin undid the ties of his coat and then went over to the clasps on his jacket. He let Dwalin take off the wet layers, before actually starting to take off what Dwalin tugged at himself.

His face felt cold and slightly damp from melting snow when Dwalin brushed his cheek, but at least the coat had not soaked through. He laughed when Dwalin made him take off his boots and then strip down to his smallclothes, but he let Dwalin direct him anyway. Nori didn’t even complain about being even colder anymore, once Dwalin gently wrapped him in his arms and walked him to their living room, where fire and blankets were waiting.

Nori let Dwalin pamper him, and purred happily when Dwalin draped the oversized blanket around his body and gave him a mug of the mulled wine. Nori nearly moaned when he could wrap his hands around something hot, and he held it close to his face, enjoying the scent and the warmth before even drinking a sip.

While Nori’s shivers grew less and he got used to the warm room, Dwalin went to put away his clothes, and to hang up his coat. He didn’t particularly care for the puddles that would form in the corridor afterwards, but at least he would be able to enjoy this and not have to pick up anything later, and it would give Nori time to relax a little before Dwalin joined him again.

Once everything was put away, Dwalin returned to the living room. Nori looked tiny in the blanket Dwalin had chosen, and he watched the fire, his fingers rubbing over his mug absently. He was still shivering a little and that just wouldn’t do.

When he noticed his warrior approach Nori held up the mug and Dwalin put it on the mantelpiece.

“Scoot over a little,” Dwalin instructed, his fingers working the buttons of his shirt open.

Nori gave him a grin, but did as he was asked to.

“Naked cuddling in the living room? Really?” he asked as Dwalin shed his clothes and put them on the couch.

“Really.”

Dwalin carefully lifted the blankets, just for long enough to sit down and wrap them so that Nori would not be exposed to the cooler air more than needed. Nori’s fingers weren’t as cold as before, but still cool against Dwalin’s shoulders, and Dwalin felt him shiver a little as he pulled him into his lap.

It wasn’t often that Nori let Dwalin arrange their bodies as he wanted, but right now he seemed content to relax and let him do it. Or maybe he didn’t much mind as long as he got to rub against his warm husband.

In the end he was facing Dwalin, and Dwalin arranged his legs so that Nori could lean back against them. Dwalin could reach nearly all of him that way, and make sure he would warm right up.

“Feeling better?”

His hands rubbed over Nori’s shoulders slowly, small circles, down, and up again, very slowly moving over his biceps and downwards.

“Mmmhm, yes.”

Nori leaned his forehead against Dwalin’s shoulder, his muscles relaxing under Dwalin’s hands.

He took his time, stroking over Nori’s arms and then his shoulders and back, down to his ribs and high over his hips. Dwalin went slowly, returning to spots he’d already massaged before. He was patient about it, waiting until Nori’s skin no longer felt cooler than his own under his hands.

Nori let him caress him like that for the most part, humming his approval and pleasure when Dwalin did something good, never even complaining about something not being to his liking. Dwalin knew him well enough to avoid that now, and for once Nori didn’t seem impatient either.

As Dwalin took care of him, he did move a little, rearranging how his head was leaning against Dwalin, he rubbed his icy cold nose against Dwalin’s throat and laughed when Dwalin twitched away from it. He arched up against Dwalin, pressing their chests together, rubbing against him just a little.

By the time Dwalin’s hands reached Nori’s lower back the thief wasn’t shivering anymore, and he nearly seemed sleepy in how much he’d relaxed. Dwalin had to cup his cheek to make him look up, and Nori was grumbling about having to do something as tiring as raising his head.

Dwalin was forgiven when he made up for that with a kiss, and Nori did not mind moving for that. They kissed just a little, gently and slowly. Nori’s eyelids dropped when Dwalin caught his bottom lip with his teeth and moved his other hand lower to grope at his arse. His breath hitched a little, but Dwalin didn’t want to push for more, and Nori didn’t demand it either.

In the end Dwalin broke the kiss to cradle the back of Nori’s head and rub their cheeks together instead.

“What are you doing?” Nori muttered after a few seconds of not questioning Dwalin’s increased cuddliness.

“Making sure you’re warmed up.”

Nori snorted, but he wrapped his arms around Dwalin’s neck and let him proceed.

Dwalin did the same with Nori’s legs as he had with the rest of his body. He rubbed over thighs and down his calves. Nori watched Dwalin’s face as he reached behind himself to proceed with Nori’s ankles, and he burst out in laughter when Dwalin wrapped his hands around Nori’s feet.

“Oh come on now!”

Nori smacked his palm against Dwalin’s chest, but Dwalin only shrugged.

“Your feet are still ice cold,” he simply stated.

Nori rolled his eyes, but Dwalin saw him trying to hide his pleased little smile.

After a while Nori was completely warm at least, cuddled up against Dwalin and wrapped in their blanket. He stroked his thumbs over Dwalin’s side idly; otherwise Dwalin would have assumed he’d fallen asleep on him. He didn’t even lean up into Dwalin’s touches anymore, too content where he was.

Dwalin was fine with that; he’d started this to make Nori feel comfortable and warm after a long day after all. He focused on touching Nori where he knew he liked it and was sensitive. He kissed what he could reach of Nori’s face without disturbing his rest, he dug his fingers into Nori’s shoulders where he sometimes was sore and stroked him over his back and arse, only focusing on giving him pleasure.

He did his job well, as always, perhaps better than he meant to. Nori’s breaths grew harder, and after a while Dwalin could hear Nori’s soft moans as he squirmed in his lap.

Nori was still leaning against Dwalin with his eyes closed, but he was grinding against him weakly. His cock was half hard, pressing low against Dwalin’s belly.

Dwalin wrapped one arm around Nori’s back, so that he could still cradle his head or pet his shoulder, and slowly ran his other hand over his hip and to his stomach.

“Please, please,” Nori whispered when Dwalin’s fingers reached his waistband and toyed with it slightly.

“Of course,” Dwalin answered and kissed the top of his head softly.

It was a little awkward to find a good angle to reach into Nori’s pants like that, but Dwalin didn’t want to decrease their closeness or loosen the blankets around them. Nori wouldn’t be as warm otherwise, and Dwalin would have missed the fully body shudder he made when Dwalin’s hand wrapped around Nori’s cock.

Dwalin stroked as he had before, firm and slow, moving his hand very slowly, down and up again to toy with the crown. There was no need to be rough or do more.

The only sounds Nori made were the quiet breaths and his soft gasps of _‘yes, yes’_ as Dwalin held him. Nori trembled against Dwalin’s chest, his face twisting in his pleasure, and Dwalin just watched him, observed his face as he stroked him in a near lazy way.

Nori didn’t open his eyes as his hips thrust up and as he tried to get just a little more friction, and he wasn’t trying to muffle the sounds he was making, but they were so quiet, nearly inaudible.

Dwalin had to smile when Nori shuddered and arched up hard as he reached his peak, barely making any sound at all right until the moment he came and over Dwalin’s hand with a muffled groan.

Dwalin had to support his weight when Nori relaxed again, and fell back to lean against Dwalin’s legs. He cracked open his eyes, watching Dwalin with a drowsy expression. He was so pretty like that, his hair mussed from his day out and rubbing against Dwalin, and he was flushed all over, but warm, not because he’d been out in the cold.

“Good?” Dwalin asked smiling as Nori only huffed in reply.

He very slowly started to rearrange their sitting position, so that he’d be able to lower Nori on the rug and not jostle him too much. When Nori noticed, he tried to reach for Dwalin, hands moving to the laces of his pants.

“Let me…” he mumbled, “I’ll return the favour.”

Dwalin very gently pulled his wrist away and lifted Nori’s hand to his mouth, shaking his head.

“Some other time,” he brushed it off, and kissed Nori’s fingers one by one.

Nori was too sleepy to protest by then. He only lifted his hips a little when Dwalin helped him get out of his pants and wiped off his seed with them. Once the piece of clothing was dropped on the floor behind them, Dwalin stretched out, Nori in his arms, closer to the fireplace, and cuddled up in most of the blanket and against the rug.

“I’d sit out in the snow every day if that’s my welcome,” Nori told Dwalin as he ran his fingers through the warrior’s chest hair and petted his shoulder.

“Do you want me to greet you like this every time?”

“Mhmm.”

Nori nuzzled up again Dwalin’s throat, but he didn’t say more. His breathing slowed near immediately, and he was asleep within seconds.

Dwalin shifted just a little bit, so that he was a little bit more comfortable and wouldn’t want to get up after having Nori lie against him. The fire was still burning briskly and wouldn’t need more logs added for quite a while. Nori was content and sleeping, all of him soft and very warm against Dwalin’s skin.

Dwalin cradled his hand through Nori’s hair once and leaned down a little to kiss the top of his head. Then he settled back, content to lie there with his husband in his arms, and both of them warm and close and more than content enough.

**Author's Note:**

> for nowitsaparty, who has the most delightful reactions when being told about happy cuddly and smutty things UwU


End file.
